Peanutbutter
by Starborn73
Summary: Inu and the gang all get a nice taste of pb. This is a story i wrote a few years ago and i made no modifications R
1. Peanut Butter

This is probably the shortest story you will find.

---

Peanut Butter

---

Kagome: guess what guys I brought peanut butter it tastes really good.

Inuyasha: hand it over Im starving.

Kagome: hold your horses. (gives a spoonful to everyone)

Gang: mmmmmm!

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome: that was great Im done with mine. (looks at Inuyasha smaking away)

---

Like all the dogs do when you give them peanut butter

---

Inuyasha: (still smacking away)

10 hours later…

Kagome: come on Inuyasha hurry up and eat that.

Inuyasha: (still smacking away) mmmm!

Kagome: theres only one way to stop him…SIT!

Inuyasha: (falls to the ground still smacking away)

Shippo: did he stop?

Inuyasha: (gets up smacking happily away) mmmmmmmm!

Gang: O.O

Kagome: -.- ; well then we just have to wait till he's done.

1 hour later…

Inuyasha: (still smacking away joyfully)

2 hours later…

Inuyasha: (yet he is still smacking away with delight)

3 hours later…

Inuyasha: (yup still goin)

So much later that the narrator got tired and left…

Inuyasha: (smacking away some more)

Kagome and the others: (wake up from sleeping)

Miroku: I see the narrator left.

Sango: I'm thinking we should do the same.

Kagome: keh!

Gang: (leaves Inuyasha to his smaking)

End

---

I thought of this one when I was washing dishes and there was peanut butter all over it. Thanks for reading don't forget to review. And check out the next chappy when Sesshomaru gets a lethal dose of peanut butter. I'll try to put it up ASAP bye!


	2. Sessy Meets PB

Ok I said this would probably be the shortest story but apparently it is not so… enjoy this chappy with Sessy.

---

Sessy meets PB

---

Kagome and the others: (return to the happy smacking Inuyasha)

Shippo: I can't believe he's still going. It's been a whole week.

Sango: well when he stops he'll be happy to see the sacred jewel shard we got.

Miroku: that is if he stops.

Kagome: hmmmm

Inuyasha: (still smacking happily) mmmmmmm!

Gang: (sigh) -.- ;

Shippo: (chuckles) I just got an idea.

Sango: what is it?

Gang except Inuyasha: (huddle)

Shippo: lets give Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru some peanut butter.

Kagome: good idea that will be one less enemy to worry about.

Miroku: knowing Sesshomaru he won't just take some from us not knowing what it is.

Sango: he's right.

Shippo: I've got it covered.

Sango: we can't leave Inuyasha behind. What if a demon decides to attack.

Kirara: (transforms) meow

(translation): I got him.

Kagome: thanks Kirara!

Gang: (look for Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: (smacking away) MMMMMMMMM!

Kagome: who knew he would like it so much

Shippo: he looks weird but at least I won't get hit anymore!

Miroku: so how do we get Sesshomaru to eat the peanut butter Shippo?

Shippo: Kagome can I borrow a jar of that stuff?

Kagome: ok (gives Shippo a jar of Peanut Butter)

Shippo: we write on the jar "drink to get really strong" and wait for Sesshomaru to come along. He'll see it, drink it, and be smacking away just like him (points to a happy Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (still smacking away) mmmmm….

Miroku: you're a very sly fox Shippo.

Shippo: they don't call me Sly Shippo the Sly Fox for nothing (smiles sly)

Sango: when did you get that name?

Shippo: when I was 3 years old.

Kagome: that's cool.

Inuyasha: (still smacking) mmmm…mmmmm...MMMMMMMM!

Kagome: he's really starting to scare me now.

Miroku: yea me too.

Shippo: ok Kirara land right here Sesshomaru will pass by soon.

Kirara: (lands)

Shippo: (writes "drink to get really strong" on the jar then hides in a tall tree with lots of leaves in it with everyone behind him)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: …..

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru can I throw rocks at Jaken?

Sesshomaru: as you wish.

Rin: yay! (picks up rocks and throws them at Jaken)

Jaken: ow ouch oh quit ouch it you little ow ouch girl owie (passes out)

Sesshomaru: nice work Rin (thinks)_ now I don't have to here is annoying little voice_ (stops thinking)

Rin: thanks my Lord.

Jaken: (has swirly eyes) .

Sesshomaru: (see's the jar of peanut butter)

Rin: whats that?

Sesshomaru: (walks towards it and reads the note) get really strong huh. I'll take it. Rin turn around.

Rin: yes Lord Sesshomaru (turns around)

Sesshomaru: picks up the jar and lets all the peanut butter drop into his mouth)

---

I wasn't kidding when I said he had a lethal dose of Peanut Butter

---

Sesshomaru: (starts to smile and smack) mmmmmm!

Inuyasha: (jumps outa the tree and joins his brother)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (happily smacking away) MMMMM!

Gang: (falls out of the tree laughing)

End

---

See what happens next when a certain wolf comes along. Review and tell me what you think of this chappy.


	3. Koga Joins The Club

And now after all these years I will finally continue this story that I lost and now I found, yay! It will be easier to read and understand o.O enjoy!

-Chapter 3: Koga Joins the Club

---

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still merrily smacking away as Kagome and the others solemnly watched. They were about to leave until Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming quickly towards them. Bam! In flies Koga. He knocked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru down and ran to Kagome.

Koga: Hello Kagome, did you miss me?

Kagome: oh Koga it's you…

Koga: it's been awhile…

Kagome: but I saw you yesterday.

Koga: for me it was forever, but I have no reason to worry…except dog breath! Wait, where is dog breath?

Koga looked around and saw Inuyasha and his brother smacking happily on the ground. He laughed, and he laughed, and he laughed, until he came up with this really smart idea.

Koga: Kagome, since Inuyasha is on something at the moment, I will take you to my lair and we can celebrate.

Kagome: But I don't want to go with you we have to stay with Inuyasha till he snaps out of it.

Sango: precisely, would you like to wait with us.

Koga: sorry, I have to go, come on Kagome.

Koga grabbed Kagome and got ready to run. Thankfully Shippo tossed a jar of peanut butter to Kagome and she stuffed a bunch of it in his mouth. At first he stumbled back and growled, but then he started smacking. One smack, two smack, blue smack…sorry. Eventually he was just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and they all stood up and smacked together.

Miroku: sigh, another person to take care of.

Kagome: but less mouths to feed!

Shippo: what do we do now? All three puppies are eating peanut butter.

Miroku: perhaps now is our chance to get Koga's shards.

He walked up to Koga and grabbed at the bottom of his leg, but Koga soared away still smacking happily. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined him in soaring around. They were dancing basically while they smacked. They made music by smacking! It was a musical revolution, no man has ever heard of the amazingness of how well their smacking sounds went together…yes folks, it's that incredible! Meanwhile, everyone had a sweat drop and were watching them.

Kagome: if only I brought my camera, I could videotape this and put it on the internet!

Sango: what good would come out of it?

Kagome: are you kidding, I could make millions! Like the author said, it's a musical revolution!

Author: hehe

Miroku: lets just go look for more shards.

So they left to look for shards, they weren't enjoying any of this. It was slowly starting to annoy them. But little did they know, that Naraku's poison insects were watching them.

Naraku's Castle: Uhh, I need a makeover.

Naraku: quiet fool! I am evil and I need an evil looking lair!

Kagura: it wouldn't kill you to clean up the dead bodies though…

Naraku: you're right, it wouldn't kill you to clean up the dead bodies. Get to work Kagura!

Kagura: sigh…

Naraku's Castle: yay!

Naraku: Kanna, this peanut butter…can you get it for me? I could take over the world with it!

Kanna: yes….Naraku…I….can…get…it…but…-

Naraku: QUIT PAUSING!

Kanna: (clears throat) it would take awhile but I could get it.

Naraku: excellent. Get to work then!

And Kanna was off. She helped Kagura clean up the dead bodies then made her fetch the peanut butter. Kagura, sick of being the errand girl growled and made a fuss until Naraku kicked her out.

---

And the rest…is to be continued! So this is a bit weird, and I don't understand how you can smack on peanut butter for weeks…but hey, it's still funny XD! ne ways, hope yall enjoyed it, and I'll try to continue my other stories too. x.x buh bye


	4. Peanuts, Butters and a Whole Lotta Weird

Since I was requested to continue my OTHER stories I am doing so. It's Saturday:D and that means that there's no school for a few days. I'ma try to catch up. SO enjoy this chappy of Peanut Butter.

-Chapter 4: Peanuts, Butters and a Whole Lotta Weirdness

Kagura: Fetch this Kagura, do this Kagura! Buy that Kagura! Clean THAT KAGURA!! AAAAAAAAA WELL I'm SICK OF IT ALL!!!

Kagura's feather: duuuhh… who are you talking too?

Kagura: …uh… that flying turtle over there.

Flying Turtle: heeey don't look at meeee… (flies away)

Kagura: (sobs) I'm all alloonnneeee!!!

Kagura's feather: yup your allll alone sista.

Kagura sighed but continued her journey to retrieve this strange substance called peanut butter. She decided to climb higher but stay low enough to see the ground. She eventually saw Kagome and the gang.

(Peanuts theme song plays) (Inuyasha played the piano and Koga and Sesshy were dancing like …well like the peanuts gang)

Koga: (smack) Inuyasha you…you…blockhead…. Ahahaha (smack)

Inuyasha: (smack) mmmmm peanut butter….

Kagura: (lands) Sesshomaru! I'm so happy to….see…

Kagura saw that Inuyasha and Koga were standing around so she kept her happiness to see Sesshy to herself.

Koga: (smack) hey! I remember (smack) you….

Kagura: uh…no you don't?

Koga walked up to Kagura and growled menacingly before offering her some peanut butter with a giant smile on his face :D. He stole it from Kagome. Kagura accepted then flew away, but not before giving Sessh a smile. He smiled back; mind you he was under the spell of the evil peanut butter.

Kagura's feather: Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S ME!!!

Kagura: (sigh)

Kagura's feather: I'd rather be flying………..ah…. oh.

Kagura: (grumble mumble)

Kagura's feather: I'm on a different **_PLANE_** of existence, get it? **_PLANE!!_**

Kagura and Flying Turtle: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!

Kagura's Feather: well it's so boring up here. I'm thinking about installing a DVD system.

Flying Turtle: Then we could watch Snakes on a Plane.

Kagura: but I hate that movie.

Flying Turtle: Me and my buddies watch it all the time. Sit back relax and enjoy the fright. Ahahaha… ah….

Kagura's feather: is there a reason why you're even flying?

Flying Turtle: (sniff) my mother was a seagull.

Kagura: really?

Flying Turtle: NOO!! AHAHAHA!! (flies away)

Kagura: I hate him.

Kagura's feather: you're just mad cuz you're the errand lady.

As Kagura flew over Naraku's castle, she noticed that there was something different about it.

Kagura: I just can't put my finger on it...but there's definitely something different about this place.

Kagura's feather: you mean besides the fact that its' pink.

Kagura: O.O

Naraku: KAAAANNNNAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanna: HE'S ON TO US!

Suddenly Kanna and a giant horde of winged turtles came running out. Yes the turtles were running…fast…Naraku quickly followed seemingly wearing what looked like a pink Mary-Had-A-Little-Lamb kinda dress. Kagura hesitated but eventually went down to deliver the peanut butter.

Kagura's feather: why couldn't you just throw it at him and fly away. I have turbo now I hope you realize that.

Kagura: shush! Naraku I have the….what are you wearing?!

Now that Kagura was closer, she saw that it in fact wasn't a dress, but a mini skirt with a button shirt that was tied in the front. She held in her laughter.

Naraku: It was all a big plot! Kanna kept cleaning after she sent you off to do my dirty work.

Kagura: (eye twitches angrily) you knew about that…and you did nothing!

Naraku: She knows how I like to read Teen magazines in the privacy of my room after I fix a nice turkey sandwich lunch with perfectly placed chips on the side (sniff)…so while I fixed my lunch she snuck into my room and pinked it up! She knew I'd go to her room looking for her. As I walked, all of a sudden I was ambushed by flying turtles!

Kagura: (still twitching) you could have told her to stop bossing me around, but you did nothing!!!!

Naraku kept telling the story of how Kanna set up traps in the castle while turning it into a giant pink mansion just to get Naraku into what Naraku said was the worst Christmas present ever while Kagura angrily ranted to herself how Naraku could have told Kanna to get the peanut butter herself but instead let Kanna boss her around which hurt Kagura's feelings and that's not fair... (Inhales) o.O; Minutes later Kagura turned over the peanut butter while Naraku, as if nothing happened, changed into his clothes, sat down, and looked around at the pictures of Spongebob and Patrick and all of the unicorns, rabbits, and squirrel pictures. Little did he realize, one of the squirrels was real. It attacked him after he threw a giant beanbag chair at it. This is what happens after that :).

Naraku: ….

Kagura: ….

Naraku: (clears throat)

Kagura: (taps fingers)

Naraku: so uh…you got the peanut butter…great

Kagura: oh uh yea yea…

Naraku: soo….

Kagura: ….

Naraku: ya had a nice trip…?

Kagura: oh yea…nice time to bond with my feather.

Kagura's feather:)

Naraku: no problem getting it from…Inuyasha or…hmm?

Kagura: no Koga actually gave it to me.

Naraku: this stuff is better than I thought.

Kagura, still hating Naraku, decided to make an excuse to leave.

Kagura: uh well, I should get going um… I have to go to uh…to an astronomy camp…you know…with the E.T phone home and what not.

Naraku: yea…uh I have to stay here and plan my attack on Inuyasha and the rest of the world with (holds up peanut butter) yours truly.

Kagura: um… ok later.

When Kagura was gone Naraku got up immediately did a lil dance made a lil love got down that night and was off to the backyard. He was happy to see that it was still full of dead bodies and miasma. He took a breath of unfresh air and started devising. Muhahahaaahahahaha…

XD ok well that's all for today folks because its hot right now and I want a smoothie :P hope you enjoyed dis chappy.


	5. The Plans

Lolz I'm so happy that I'm almost done with this story. I'm going to try to wrap it up in the next one or two chapters since I'm almost done with Baby Inuyashas too. Then when I finish those two maybe I'll get enough votes to finish Art Contest. I don't think I'll ever finish Know Your Stars x.x and well I don't know when I'll finish Anime Breakdown. There's a lot of shows and stuff I can do. I hope to accomplish all this in the next few days. BWAHAHAHAHAH….ahem anyways enjoy this chappy:D (wow its hard to eat a popcicle and type at the same time)

-Chapter 5: The Plans

Inuyasha and those other two puppies were still smacking away on the lovely peanut butter. Kagome and friends decided that it was time to search for more sacred jewel shards again. This seemed to be going no where.

Shippo: This is all your fault Kagome!

Miroku: Yea if you hadn't given Inuyasha peanut butter then we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Sango: have you ever _thought_before you brought your crazy stuff from your crazy home to here?

Kagome: but it was my peanut butter that saved us from Sesshomaru! Now we don't have to worry about him bothering us anymore. And what about Koga? You know how much he annoys me.

Miroku: oh just admit it you like him more than Inuyasha.

**SCHMACK!!**

Kagome: you watch your mouth Miroku.

Sango: heeeey be nice to my monk…besides…I started that. I was smacking him before it was cool. (pout)

Shippo: lets just pin him down and take the peanut butter out of his mouth.

Miroku: first, he's impossible to catch, we already tried it he just dances and prances away like some kind of merry school girl.

Sango: and second, even if we did catch him who would want to put their hand in Inuyasha's mouth? Who knows what's been in it?!?!

Kagome: and third, by now the peanut butter has melted into a harder to take out substancey kinda thing…

All of them sighed. It was definitely hopeless. But before they could walk away from the three smackers, there was a disturbance in the force… er I mean the forest. Kikyo appeared before them with a frown on her face.

Kikyo: No wonder I couldn't find Inuyasha…he's been her with you guys… um… er…? What's he doing?

Miroku: he's eating peanut butter.

Kikyo: peanut butter?... oh no… it can't be! The hypotenuse to the square root of the quantum flux and the rip of time and space itself divided by the probability that the planet's expansion due to sun's volume and distance to the moon and Jupiter has anything to do with your apparent lack of focus and that your notion of the thesis is inconceivable to the second opinion of the trauma center which also creates a platonic feeling in the cerebral cortex in which…-

Sango: woah woah wait a minute what are you talking about?

Kikyo: I don't know I just wanted to sound intelligent. Anyways, my dead chick senses have been tingling. Naraku came by here didn't he?

Shippo: We've been out looking for shards, we don't know.

Inuyasha: (prances over) actually Kagura came by.

Sesshomaru: she looked hungry.

Koga: So I gave her some peanut butter.

Kikyo: aw man…

Kikyo explained to them all that Naraku was trying to take over the world with peanut butter. The voices in her head told her this. They all traded glances then pointed their fingers and laughed Kikyo out of my story. The three puppies continued to smack away on their peanut butter.

Meanwhile…

Kagura: I have nowhere to go.

Kagura's Feather: I thought you were the wind, you can go anywhere that you want.

Kagura: but the whole heart and the whole Naraku thing…

Kagura's Feather: oh right… why don't you just go back with Sesshomaru.

Kagura: that's a great idea!!

As Kagura flew to Sesshomaru and the others, there was a montage of pictures with Kagura and Sesshomaru together with the song "Secret Lovers" playing as background music.

Meanwhile…

Naraku: yessss this is the perfect plan! It's even better than Chuck Norris!

Random person: nothing's better than Chuck Norris!

Chuck: (gives thumbs up)

Naraku: haha! But I am so evil, that the viewers won't know what this perfect plan is until the last chapter! Horray for building dramatic tension!

The end :D thank goodness lol wow this chapter sucked worse than a black hole! I sort of rushed through it though I just want to finish this XD anyways I hope you enjoyed at least a little of it. More chappys soon!


	6. The End Yay

WEEEEEEE!! LAST CHAPTER AND I'M GOING TO FINISH IT TONIGHT!!! I'm sorry if it sucks though I sorta just wanna finish so I can move on to my other more funnier stories! After all, I did make this years ago. Lol well just the first two chapters anyways… well enjoy the ending:D

-Chapter 6: The End (Yay)

Naraku: Muhahahhahaha! At last I can commence plan Take Over The World Plan 1A! I must go find Kagura at the astronomy club, but first I need to go take a bath.

Meanwhile… and for some odd reason…

Kagura: boy it's nice to take a load off in the hot springs.

Kagura's Feather: why did you come here? I thought you wanted to find Sesshomaru.

Kagura: ah Sesshomaru will be around forever and besides, I need a break.

Kagura's Feather: aahhh hot springs…

Suddenly…!

Naraku: AAAAAHHHH I LOOOVEEE THE HOT SPRINGS!!! It will take my mind off of my diabolical plan to take over the world! Ahem now then…

Kagura's Feather: did you hear something?

Kagura: no…why?

Naraku: Rubber Ducky, you're the one. You make bathtime lots of fun, Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you. Woo woo be doo! Rubber Ducky, joy of joys, when I squeeze you, you make noise! Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true! Doo doo doo doo, doo doo!! Oh hi Kagura!

Kagura: Hey Naraku!

Naraku: Kagura?

Kagura: Naraku?

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile…

Miroku: what's wrong Shippo?

Shippo: I was thinking… what if what Kikyo said was true? You know, about Naraku trying to take over the world with peanut butter.

Sango: what makes you think that's possible?

Kagome: who knows?

Inuyasha: (smack chew yummy) Every day when I make my way to the tubby, I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby! Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!

Sesshomaru: Rubber Ducky, you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine. Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you. Every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby! (chew smack slurp)

Koga: Rubber Ducky, you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine. Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of; Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of; Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you! Doo doo, be doo!! (chew smack slurp)

Miroku: (sigh)

Meanwhile…

Naraku: I thought you were supposed to be at astronomy camp!

Kagura: I thought you were supposed to be plotting to take over the world!

Naraku: I did and I'm finished now! I just wanted to take a bath.

Kagura: I needed to take a break! You and Kanna never ever give me a vacation and you always make me do all the work and you…is that a rubber ducky?

Naraku: um…no (hides behind back). Anyways since I've found you, that saves times. Come Kagura, we have a world to take over! (stands up)

Kagura: (faints)

Meanwhile…

Sango: AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! IF THEY SING THAT ONE MORE TIME… I'M GUNNA F-

Miroku: now now Sango… this is the last chapter…Naraku should be coming soon.

Later…

Naraku: sorry we're late.

Kagura: my feather broke down.

Kagura's Feather: I told you I needed to be taken in for service.

Naraku: Muahahahahha! Now that everything is going according to plan, we can continue. I, Naraku! Have deviously cloned this peanut butter and made tons and tons of it! I have cleverly dispensed it across the world and now I shall give some more to Inuyasha and those other two!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **(schmack!)**

Miroku: you're a moron Naraku what makes you think you can take over the world with peanut butter!?!

Naraku: look at what's happened to Inuyasha and those other two!

Sesshomaru: we have names ( slurp smack)

Koga: yea!! (smack chew)

Naraku: ahem… it's completely changed them, they're not even aware of their surroundings.

Sango: yes they are and besides it only works on dogs…

Kagura: um wait I think this is my cue. (takes out cue cards) (monotone) Um. Ha. Ha. Ha. Inuyasha. And. Friends. Now. I. will. Feed. You. More. Peanut. Butter. And. Take. Over. The. World. Ha. Ha. Ha… um Ha.

Kagura kept reading from the cue cards Naraku gave her but nobody was paying attention to her anymore. Naraku had skillfully put a spoon in a peanut butter jar, then he skillfully took the spoon OUT OF THE JAR!!! Then he stumbled over to each of the puppies and forced a spoonful of peanut butter down their throats.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone began crying. Naraku really was evil! It had been months since the first peanut butter incident and now he just brings it back in an instant. There was nothing that could be done…except…

Inuyasha: (spits) ew what is this vile stuff!?!?!

Sesshomaru: oh no!! NOT PEANUT BUTTER!! MY FATHER SPOKE OF THIS!! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO HIM!?!?!?! (sob) Now I'm addicted to peanut butter.

Koga: woah where am I? Where is Kagome? What's going on? I smell Naraku….wow… you smell like fresh hot spring water.

Naraku: it's good for the skin and the soul!

Natural Hot Spring Water. Buy it or we will find you:D

Kagome: I don't get it, why did they spit it out?

Naraku: I blame Kagura, it's all her fault.

Kagura: WHAT!?!?!? I brought the peanut butter like you said! Maybe it was because you used one of those cloned ones. What if its not the same or something?

Naraku: hmm…maybe I shouldn't have put miasma in it…

Everyone: aaaaahhhhooooo…..

The end! Yay I finally finished even though its 12:20 my brother's playing resident evil 4 and won't stop farting and I'm tired…and I want to sleep… and Leon keeps saying "Wait, Follow Me" like crazy …so annoying lol oh well though. Hmm despite all this I wanna write more…hmmm…oh well whatever I decide to do hope you enjoyed this story. Baby Inuyashas is next on my "To finish" list. Unless I get enough votes for Art contest then I can finish that one. :D Goodbye every body!


End file.
